Nothing's Wrong -- AlistairOC
by pansyandy
Summary: This is the story of Iona Doyle, one of the only two strangers to have caused Emmett Cullen to lose control of his blood-lust. He assumed he drained her that night- a guilt she hoped he still lives with. Now here she stands feet away from him; he's horrified and she's vindicated and the blonde-red eyed man is bringing change. She knew the moment she saw him. AlistairOC [ACTIVE]
1. Nothing's Wrong 01

Please enjoy!

PLEASE READ:

-This will be slightly AU in some parts in order to fit my own plot.

-This will not focus on the majority of the Cullen's. ONLY on Emmett and some Carlisle.

\- I am taking creative license on some parts since they were never really explored by Meyers.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [Information] - AlistairOC**

Name: Iona Doyle  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 15th  
Species: Vampire  
Age Changed: 22 years old  
Born in: Kilkenny, Ireland  
Changed in: Boston, Massachusetts  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Both animal and human blood  
Special Abilities: can hide herself (or anyone she touches) for everyone and everything  
Coven: Member of the Irish Coven lead by Siobhan and Liam

Name: Alistair  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: around 1300  
Species: Vampire  
Changed: 1320s by George  
Age Changed: around 20 years old  
Born in: England  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Human blood  
Special Abilities: Tracking  
Coven: None

.

 **-If the FIRST sentence starts with BOLD lettering then this SECTION happened in the PAST**

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [01] – AlistairOC**

.

.

.

My name is Iona Doyle.

I come from a bloodline rooted in the Irish lands. My mother left our family as soon as she was cleared by the doctors, instead I raised by my loving father. He worked odd hours for years so that he could have the time to be with me.

I was blessed.  
I was loved.  
I was normal.

My plan to move to America started soon after my father passed away from a heart attack. I made sure my grades were good and when it was time I packed what few things I could and I left my homeland.

America was different.

There were so many people, buildings and cars everywhere- even the air was different. It was a big change for me considering I was used to "small town" life.

I made my way to Boston, Massachusetts eager to start my new journey at Boston University.

My first year at BU was amazing-it was academically challenging and I had to work two jobs to make ends meet but it was everything I wanted. It was everything my father wanted for me.

Making friends was always hard for me but I was lucky.

I was lucky that my roommate took me in with a wide smile and introduced me to others who openly accepted me. I was finally living.

Then things changed.

.

.

.

 **I noticed _them_ a couple weeks into the beginning of my sophomore year.**

They came out of nowhere and were often the subject of conversations. That family would often come to school together in separate cars- expensive cars. They were uncharacteristically beautiful- it seemed impossible for a whole group of people to look like that. Most of all, they were _always_ together outside of class. Never would they talk or interact with other people unless they had to. It was odd.

But I had more important things to worry about.

So I left them alone and focused on myself.

Not that it did me any favors.

I started noticing his glances towards me during classes.  
Ignore him, I told myself.  
Every now and then I'd catch him outside when I got off work.  
Ignore him, I told myself.  
Then he sat in front of me at the school library and said nothing.

He did it twice a week. Odd but flattering.  
Ignore him, I told myself.  
When he finally said "hi" I felt myself flush and his eyes darkened.

Foolish! I was so foolish.

.

.

.

 **My shift at the bookstore had ended early.** I was looking forward to going home and indulging myself with a few glasses of wine along with a movie or two. He was waiting for me outside-walking me home he informed me with eyes bright and a smile so charming it was impossible not to blush.

It's _his_ fault.  
 _He_ just couldn't help himself.  
 _He_ and his so-called "father" just left me there in the back of the alley by my apartment building.  
 _They_ thought me to be dead- believed that _he_ had bled me to death.

I was left by myself to bleed out. Tears streaming down my face I prayed hoping to see my loving father soon and as the darkness overtook me- I wondered if this was really how I was going to die.

It wasn't until an early morning when my body shook violently and screams erupted from my throat that I realized something was not right. My body ached and my throat burned fiercely. I wanted it to stop. It needed to stop. It hurt so much.

Confused and slightly delirious I managed to notice a patch of my skin shimmering as the beam of sunlight hit it. Everything was insane. It all looked so much sharper, the smells were stronger and the slightest sounds had me flinching. When a man stumbled into the alley I reacted without a second thought. By the time I realized what I had done, the man was dead and I was horrified.

When I got to my apartment it was empty. There was a note on the counter from my roommate saying she would be back in a week from visiting her parents. I showered, packed what I could and then I ran.

I needed answers.

I never got my answers.  
At least not from _him_ or his _family_.  
After _his_ "slip up" _that_ family left Boston and left _me_ behind to deal with… this.  
That bastard.

.

.

.

My journey took me back to Ireland.  
It was a welcomed sight, I felt at home once again.  
Our old house was now mine-it was odd being back there.  
But it was good to be home.

Not long after my arrival there I met them- Siobhan and Liam.

Siobhan took to me right away, Liam on the other hand did not.  
It was only because of Siobhan and Maggie that he agreed that I could stay with them.  
They were kind enough to explain it to me- Vampires. They were shocked by my tale, horrified that it was a _Cullen_ who had done this to me.  
Apparently I am Emmett Cullen's singer.

I stayed with them for a long time.  
They took me in, taught me live and be happy with the life I have now.  
I owe them so much.

Eventually I left.  
I left to travel the world.  
I left to learn new things and meet others if possible.

One by one I met nomads and other covens.

I discovered I had a gift- I could make myself invisible and hide from everyone and everything.  
Holidays often found me back in Ireland enjoying their company.  
But I would leave soon after.

Siobhan would urge me in her motherly tone to make contact with _him_ , with _them_.  
She urged me to hear _him_ out because Carlisle and his family were good people.  
I'd smile politely and decline.

I would be gone the next day.

I was exploring New Zealand when Siobhan and the others found me.  
They were heading to America- to Washington.  
Recognition flashed along with bitter resentment and Maggie gave a supporting smile.  
Liam shrugged and explained they were asking for witnesses for Renesmee- who they claimed was not an Immortal child. The Volturi were coming.  
Apparently Edward Cullen has been busy.

Siobhan urged me to come along with them.  
Once again she urged me to come and confront _him_ so I could get closure.

Forgiveness... I don't know that I will ever fully forgive him because I would surely _never_ forget.  
 _Never_ would I _forget_ that night and what _he_ did.

.

.

.  
Two days later I trailed behind Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie invisible to everyone, as they approach the house. It was lovely and hidden deep in the green forest.

There were other Covens there, covens that I had run into at one point or another. The most obvious one being the Denali coven known for their "vegetarian" diet. But I can see the Amazon and Egyptian covens are there too. The only one that makes me shudder is the Romanian coven- Vladimir and Stefan are two vampires that I would rather continue to avoid. I've heard a lot about them on my travels and nothing was all that good- I was happy that they did not know of me but I guess that would be changing.

Surprisingly enough some others that I knew to be nomads were there too. I tilted my head smiling slightly at the grinning dark-haired Garret. Up by the trees I can see another-I do not recognize him but he is resting on a thick branch. His red eyes, blonde hair and the scowl on his lips stand out to me right away.

The door opens and I can see the Cullen's spilling out onto the porch looking relieved at seeing that the Irish coven did indeed come help them.

Cullen's... the Cullen's looked the same- with the addition of the child and the mother.  
How fortunate for them that their lives kept on going as normal after _that_ night.  
When _he_ walks out along with his blonde mate, I can feel myself scowling.

They all walk into the living room introductions flying right and left. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie stand by a bookshelf staring at the child in wonder. Yes, the child was quite a miracle but all I can feel right now is resentment.

Siobhan shot a disapproving stare in my general direction while Maggie shrugs and positions herself a bit closer to me. Liam grins approvingly knowing there's not much he can actually do to stop me- not that he wants too.

Instead I position myself by the doorway and I let my invisibility fall away.

Carlisle is the first to notice- his eyes go wide and an "Impossible" falls from his lips.

The others are understandably shocked- if the blonde could faint I'm sure she would but they don't matter.

Emmett Cullen is trembling visibly, his eyes are wide in horror, and he is mumbling to himself almost hysterically.

I feel satisfied.  
I feel vindicated.

"What's wrong Emmett? You look like you've seen a ghost?" I ask mockingly, as the intriguing blonde-red eyed vampire from outside joins us looking amused.

I will always haunt you.

.

.

I am a Vampire.

I am Iona Doyle.

.

.

* * *

...Yeah I don't know why I do this to myself... but oh well.

I LOVE Alistair and I just had to write this.

- **Please let me know what you think.**

 **-** This will most likely be two or three chapters.

 **REVIEW**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

* * *

 **"Nothing's Wrong" - Echosmith**

We walk like there's nothing wrong

She's sitting alone in the chair  
She covers her eyes with her hair  
She smokes one last cigarette  
And waits for the whole world to turn

She's loving the smell in the air  
She'd stop but she really doesn't care  
What's she to do? Wait for the whole world to burn?  
Cause kids like us,  
We don't know when to stop

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong

He places a rose in her hair  
He stops for a moment and stares  
Her beauty's a wonder,  
Makes him forget about the end  
Cause when it's all over  
Who's really gonna care?

We're gonna walk (oh) _[x4]_

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong


	2. Nothing's Wrong 02

Please enjoy!

PLEASE READ:

-This will be slightly AU in some parts in order to fit my own plot.

-This will not focus on the majority of the Cullen's. ONLY on Emmett and some Carlisle.

\- I am taking creative license on some parts since they were never really explored by Meyers.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [Information] - AlistairOC**

Name: Iona Doyle  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 15th  
Species: Vampire  
Age Changed: 22 years old  
Born in: Kilkenny, Ireland  
Changed in: Boston, Massachusetts  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Both animal and human blood  
Special Abilities: can hide herself (or anyone she touches) for everyone and everything  
Coven: Member of the Irish Coven lead by Siobhan and Liam

Name: Alistair  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: around 1300  
Species: Vampire  
Changed: 1320s by George  
Age Changed: around 20 years old  
Born in: England  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Human blood  
Special Abilities: Tracking  
Coven: None

.

 **-If the FIRST sentence starts with BOLD lettering then this SECTION happened in the PAST**

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [02] – AlistairOC**

.

.

.

My name is Iona Doyle.

I am a Vampire.

I am a member of the Irish Coven lead by Siobhan and Liam.

I am Emmett Cullen's ex-singer.

He left me for dead and here I stand now.

.

.

.

I position myself by the doorway and I let my invisibility fall away.

Carlisle is the first to notice- his eyes go wide and "Impossible" falls from his lips.

The others are understandably shocked- if the blonde could faint I'm sure she would, but they don't matter.

Emmett Cullen is trembling visibly, his eyes are wide in horror, and he is mumbling to himself almost hysterically.

I feel satisfied.  
I feel vindicated.

"What's wrong Emmett? You look like you've seen a ghost?" I ask mockingly, as the intriguing blonde-red eyed vampire from outside joins us looking amused.

.

.

.

The house is silent, most of the vampires are confused about what is going on. The few individual vampires who knew of my story like Garret are looking between us, eyes narrowed.

"How is this possible?" the dear doctor asks eyes wide staring at me in disbelief.

I roll my eyes at him with a mocking smile on my lips, "Well if your dearest son is going to drain his singer you should really make sure that he drains her bone dry instead of leaving her to bleed out in an alleyway."

The Cullen's flinch collectively while the others in the room stare shocked.

Siobhan scolds me, "Iona!"

Liam grins widely, "Leave the lass alone Siobhan she has every right to damn them for what the boy and the doctor did to her."

"Liam!" she hisses.

His eyes flash darkly, "They left her to bleed out in an alley and left her to endure the change without any help Siobhan! Poor girl was so lost when we found her! They deserve to be haunted by what they've done…"

If I was still human I would blush deeply at how strongly Liam defends me. It's hard to imagine that he used to distrust me when those three first found me.

I can see the blonde man glance at Emmett eyes gleaming before he looks at me.

"He's lucky I don't light him on fire Siobhan and trust me it's taking every ounce of my self-control to not punch the Doctor in the face," I spit out glaring at the mute Emmett.

The doctor flinches and looks over at Emmett who continues to stay silent.

At his side the matriarch looks confused about what is happening- apparently no one ever told her. "I don't understand…"

Scoffing I turn to her eyes narrowed, "Well ma'am it seems like your family has been keeping you in the dark about our little _incident_."

When they say nothing I smile mockingly even at Siobhan's warning glare.

"I was 22 years old, a sophomore- I believe, and studying at Boston University when your family decided to move in. _He_ was in my classes but I noticed he started showing up everywhere I went-"

Emmett startled, glancing at me eyes wide.

"Oh did you think I didn't notice?" I jibe, "I may have been only human _then_ but I was still a girl who had to be very vigilant about her surroundings considering I usually closed up late at work."

"Iona please? That is enough," Siobhan pleaded but Liam held her back, "Leave her be, love. You wanted her to confront them-well she's doing it now."

"It's not nearly enough Siobhan," I hissed back, "Not for what they did."

"And then?" Kachiri, of the Amazon coven prompted me seriously, sending Siobhan a stern stare.

I looked at her and the others; they all were listening intently. Garret nods at me encouragingly and the man with the blonde hair continued to gaze at me with an intensity that made me shiver in anticipation.

 _Later_ , I told myself.

"One night I ended up closing up work really late and _he_ was there offering to walk me home. I only said yes because I thought it would be safer than walking home alone," I laughed derisively looking at Kachiri. "I was a fool!"

I glared at Emmett who stood horrified with his blonde _mate_ clutching his arm reassuringly.

They were all fools playing saints.

"He pulled me into the alley of my apartment and drained me. Didn't even have the decency to tell me sorry or offer an explanation before he practically sucked me dry and dropped me on the filthy floor," I sneered.

The new vampire Isabella clutched her daughter, eyes wide and hand clasped over her mouth shocked. Edward only ever glanced down at his clenched hands.

 _I do hope you're watching the replay in my mind,_ I say scornfully.

He flinches.

"How does Carlisle come into this?" the blonde haired man asked me breaking the tense silence.

"Obviously _he_ didn't kill me right away. I was still somewhat conscious- enough to hear him freaking out and calling the doctor."

"The good old doctor showed up and basically ushered him out of there. Didn't even bother to check to see if I was truly dead," I told them staring at Carlisle with contempt.

Carlisle looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

"Three days later I woke up. I killed a man without a second thought-only wanting to get rid of the burning in my throat. I searched for _them_ wanting answers but… they ran," my voice died down.

Esme gasped in realization, "Oh!" turning to them. "That is why you made us leave that night so quickly? Carlisle how could you just leave her there?" she exclaimed eyes flashing.

Around me I could see the others looking at the Cullen's calculatingly.

I am supposed to feel better now. Yet, all I feel is every emotion that I have kept bottled up finally breaking through and leaving me exposed.

"I truly hope that night will haunt you for the rest of your lives," I hissed glaring before storming out of the house brushing past the blonde man and into the forest.

Maybe I should have stayed in New Zealand after all.

.

.

.

 **After they _ran_.** I had no choice but to run as well. I knew I couldn't stay in that apartment- not anymore. I couldn't risk hurting my friends so instead I packed my things and I left.

I couldn't travel during the day, not if I wanted the whole world to see my new glittering form. And wasn't that just something? I fucking glitter in the sun. I'd be better off dead.

I spent months traveling from place to place since I quickly realized that staying in one place was not easy. People started wondering why you only came out at night or why you wore sunglasses all time.

After finally accepting that the only way I could stop being hungry was to feed on blood of all things- it was pretty easy to come to the conclusion that I was a vampire.

A fucking vampire. That drinks blood and fucking glitters in the sun.

Fucking Emmett Cullen.

I hate you.

.

.

.

My hands were shaking even as I sat on the thick branch leaning against the trunk. There was so much anger and resentment within me. I had hoped that I would be able to control it after so many years but all it took was one look at _them_.

Not long after the trees rustled and a brown head of hair with red eyes and a large grin popped into view. Settling down at my side he offered me a small box with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes I took the proffered box and placed the cigarette between my lips leaning towards him and the lighter. The smoke filled my lungs before rushing out – the action of smoking was completely unnecessary for us vampires but it was calming. It became a habit that Garret had prompted.

"How do you feel now that you've spilled your guts?" he asked grinning boyishly.

Shaking my head I shrugged, "The anger is still there. I want to hurt them but mostly _him._ "

"The anger will probably never go away. But at least now you've confronted them and you've exposed them to everyone else," he said throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"When you left everyone started bombarding them. Liam looked quite smug if I do says so myself," he quipped causing me to laugh.

"I'm not all that surprised. Liam is quite unforgiving now days when it comes to what happened to me."

"Just in case you'd like to know Alistair seemed surprisingly mad at those two, which is odd considering he is close friends with Carlisle and generally cares for no one."

Head tilted I looked at him curiously, "Alistair?"

Smirking he leaned towards my face teasing, "The one with the blonde hair and red eyes that was silently brooding and looked ready to devour you."

My eyes went wide and the cigarette nearly fell from my mouth, "Shut up!" Looking around us I hit his arm, "Don't say that! Someone could hear us!"

He laughed delightedly, "Oh lord! I never thought I'd live to see this day. Why my dear friend if you were human you'd be blushing red right now!"

"Go away!" I mumbled petulantly before shoving him off the branch ignoring his laughing even as he crashed into the ground below.

"I've missed you Iona Doyle!" he shouted and I found myself smiling.

"I missed you too Garrett."

An hour later I open my eyes to see familiar red eyes staring at me in the tree across from mine. His eyes gleam with intrigue and wonder, his lips slightly curved into a soft smile. He didn't say anything and I didn't need to either. Instead we sat there for an hour looking at each other.

I wonder if this is what Siobhan and Liam felt.

.

.

.

 **Years after that _night_ I traveled from state to state.** I ran into others like me here and there but we never actually talked and I was okay with that. I had desire to interact with other vampires.

I heard rumors of _them_.  
Apparently they continue to go to school and they pretend to be normal students.  
Hate them. Hate him.  
I thought about showing up where they were at the moment. I mean, wouldn't that be a shock for them? I'd pay to see that.  
I came close once- but then I saw him and rage consumed me to the point where I could clearly picture myself destroying everyone there without a thought.  
So…I ran. Again.

Years later I grew tired of the United States and returned home.

Stepping off the boat with nothing but a duffle bag my eyes devoured everything in sight.  
My dear beautiful Ireland.  
It was nice to be home.

.

.

.

Liam finally found me as I sat in the library, book in my hand. Glancing up at him I snapped it shut and rested against the sofa.

"You did great lass," he told me softly with a proud smile.

I smiled shyly shrugging my shoulders.

"It was a long time coming. Don't let Siobhan bring you down," he said sitting down. "She's proud of you as well-she's wanted this for you ever since you first came into our lives."

"Then why?"

"Siobhan doesn't like conflicts between covens and add to that the pressure of The Volturi coming here geared for destruction-she's struggling a bit."

Nodding I place the book on the table next to me and lean against him, eyes closed.

"I still feel so much anger towards them…" I whisper softly gripping the edge of his jacket.

He caresses my hair, "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"I love you Da…"

"I love you too my _a leanbh_ _…"_

Tugging on my hair I look up at him. "Come on lass let's go hunting, yeah?"

A smile blooms on my lips as he pulls me off the couch, guiding me towards hallway. We ignore the Egyptian coven lingering in the living room and the guilty stares of the few Cullen's that are present. Instead I let him lead me out the door of the house.

Reaching the tree line I glance over my shoulder to see blonde red-eyed Alistair staring down at me from the balcony railing.

"Are you coming or would you like to stay and stare some more?" Liam teases before sprinting off through the trees.

If I was human I'd surely be beet-red in the face but instead I startle and stare at his empty spot. Liam always knows how to make me smile and be happy.

Eyes gleaming I look back and with a fleeting smirk I dash off after my pseudo-father.

.

.

.

I am Vampire.

I survived Emmett Cullen.

I think I have met my mate.

I am Iona Doyle.

.

.

.

* _A leanbh_ _: my child  
_

* * *

Woot! Two updates tonight! I am **Loving** this fic so much!  
I LOVE Alistair and I just had to write this.

- **PLEASE let me know what you think. Reviews always inspire me to write more!  
**

 **-** There will most likely be two more chapters. (The creative juices are flowing~)

 **REVIEW**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

* * *

 **Check out my other stories as well, if you like this one~**

* * *

 **"Nothing's Wrong" - Echosmith**

We walk like there's nothing wrong

She's sitting alone in the chair  
She covers her eyes with her hair  
She smokes one last cigarette  
And waits for the whole world to turn

She's loving the smell in the air  
She'd stop but she really doesn't care  
What's she to do? Wait for the whole world to burn?  
Cause kids like us,  
We don't know when to stop

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong

He places a rose in her hair  
He stops for a moment and stares  
Her beauty's a wonder,  
Makes him forget about the end  
Cause when it's all over  
Who's really gonna care?

We're gonna walk (oh) _[x4]_

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong


	3. Nothing's Wrong 03

Please enjoy!

PLEASE READ:

-This will be slightly AU in some parts in order to fit my own plot.

-This will not focus on the majority of the Cullen's. ONLY on Emmett and some Carlisle.

\- I am taking creative license on some parts since they were never really explored by Meyers.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [Information] - AlistairOC**

Name: Iona Doyle  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 15th  
Species: Vampire  
Age Changed: 22 years old  
Born in: Kilkenny, Ireland  
Changed in: Boston, Massachusetts  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Both animal and human blood  
Special Abilities: can hide herself (or anyone she touches) for everyone and everything  
Coven: Member of the Irish Coven lead by Siobhan and Liam

Name: Alistair  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: around 1300  
Species: Vampire  
Changed: 1320s by George  
Age Changed: around 20 years old  
Born in: England  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Human blood  
Special Abilities: Tracking  
Coven: None

.

 **-If the FIRST sentence starts with BOLD lettering then this SECTION happened in the PAST**

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [03] – AlistairOC**

.

.

.

My name is Iona Doyle.

I am Vampire.

I survived Emmett Cullen.

I think I have met my mate.

.

.

.

Reaching the tree line I glance over my shoulder to see blonde red-eyed Alistair staring down at me from the balcony railing.

"Are you coming or would you like to stay and stare some more?" Liam teases before sprinting off through the trees.

If I was human I'd surely be beet-red in the face but instead I startle and stare at his empty spot. Liam always knows how to make me smile and be happy.

Eyes gleaming I look back and with a fleeting smirk I dash off after my pseudo-father.

.

.

.

 **As great as it was to be in America all those years, it was no longer the same.**  
So many things had changed.  
America had once held all my dreams and aspirations but no more.  
Now it was just a reminder.  
A reminder of _them_ \- of _him_.

Stepping onto Irish soil was liberating.  
I was home once more.  
My dear father… I looked forward to seeing him once more.

Our old house was still the same. It stood looking as cozy and worn as I remember. The lights were off and there was a sheen of dust everywhere but it was home. That night I lay on my father's bed and wrapped in his old blankets drowning myself in his scent.  
I wish I was capable of crying.  
I missed him so much.

Three months after coming back to Ireland, I developed a routine.

I got a night job serving drinks at a dive bar three times a week. The owner, an old friend of my dad's embraced me with open arms and no questions asked. Those who came in for drinks quickly learned not to ask about the red eyes.

When I wasn't working, I was keeping busy with anything and everything. I explored the land to my heart's content-something I had never done as a human. It was exhilarating.

In between all that I tried to only feed when the scratchiness started up at the back of my throat. Feeding was hard for me- at first. Having to feed from humans, made me question myself and my morals. But starving myself only made the hunger and the aftermath worse. So I fed on the scum of society instead.

I quickly realized that animal blood didn't help much, instead it only satisfied the hunger for a day or two. The golden-copper eyes weren't worth it. It was only when I started seeing my eyes shifting in color that I connected it to _them_. _Their_ eyes made sense now. They were animal drinkers.

I often wonder if that was why he snapped. Did only feeding on animals make his control grow weaker? Is this common for all vampires? Too many questions and no answers.

Until I met them.

.

.

.

When Liam and I came back from hunting (animals of course) we walked into the den to see Maggie sitting by the window and Siobhan speaking rapidly with Esme-the Cullen's matriarch. The moment she saw me she paled and glanced down at her hands.

Siobhan patted her gently before embracing me in a hug, " _A leanbh_ I am proud of you- never doubt that for a second."

Nodding softly I spared Esme a glance and drifted outside. I was in no mood for her apologies- they weren't the ones that mattered. Not that theirs would make things any better.

Standing on the porch I gazed at the green trees before drifting to the edge. Once his presence appeared at my side I looked over at him curiously.

With a slight curve of his lips he started walking through the trees and I was left to follow along amused. The longing to slip my fingers through his was surprising and yet it wasn't.  
Odd.

.

.

.

 **The night started off as planned.**

I wasn't working tonight but I came in knowing he would be there. I sat at the table with a glass a beer in front of me watching as he drank shot after shot before stumbling out of the bar. Scum.

Smiling I walked out taking my time following behind him. When he took the shortcut towards his apartment I picked up the pace- time to sate the hunger that was growing.

I had been following him for two days now.

He was a twenty year old guy, who I one night heard cursing like a sailor. Following the crude words and the screams, I found him in his apartment smashing his fist into, who I was assuming was his girlfriend. The rage was abrupt and it took everything in me not to just glide through the window and rip his throat out. Instead I threw a rock through his window and watched as he peered out before retreating into his bedroom. The girl eventually left the apartment and I followed her in the shadows making sure she got home safe.

The scum was leaning against the wall obviously tired as I walked over- his lips curved into a grin and his eyes gleamed- how obnoxious.

I had just fed from the man and my throat was no longer burning. My eyes were gleaming ruby red.

The walk home was peaceful, until it wasn't.

.

.

.

Our walk carried us to the rest of the group. The voices grew and you could hear the Cullen's along with the others.

Without even a glance to the other we settled on a branch high enough to let us see what was going on, but remain a fair distance away that we would not get dragged into participating.

The child was nowhere to be seen but the mother-Isabella- my mind supplied was there along with Edward and _him_. My hand dug into the branch and my lips curled into a scowl.

They were trying to find her gift.

A shield, one of them said.

One by one they began to explain their own gifts in an effort to encourage her, not that it was helping going by the blank look on her plain face. Even with the enhanced vampire looks she still looked so dull.

As Edward turned to stare up at me with scolding eyes I shrugged, _it's true she looks so plain even after the transformation._

When they began electrocution in order to prompt her into reacting I tried valiantly not to laugh out loud as I so wanted to do. _If only they would do Emmett now…_

Glancing over at the vampire beside me I gave him a wide grin before allowing myself to disappear before his eyes. At the twitch of his eyebrow I tugged a lock of his hair and made my way down.

When they next proceeded to electrocute Edward again I bumped into Kate and laughed uproariously to myself as Emmett crumpled to the ground screaming.

Kate began apologizing even as Edward glance upwards no doubt to see if I was there. At only seeing Alistair's smirking form he glance around trying to find me.

I noticed Kachiri smiling before turning to her sisters.

"It wasn't nearly enough but it was something for now," I said with a grin as the invisibility fell away and Alistair joined me on the walk back to the manor.

The intense red eyes that met mine made me shiver.

.

.

.

 **As I walked home from feeding I knew someone was watching me.** I could feel their eyes following me and I fought hard not to let myself tense.

When they finally revealed themselves, I faltered.

There ahead of me stood three others with gleaming red eyes.

My body tensed and I felt myself slip into a defensive position.

"Hello… this is my mate Liam and our friend Maggie. We've been watching you for a couple of weeks," the redhead said softly motioning to the other two with her.

"And?"

"We wanted to offer you a chance to join us. Being alone is never a fun thing and we believe that you would be a good fit with us…"

"Who are you?"

She smiled warmly, "My name is Siobhan and I'm the leader of this coven."

.

.

.

"The Volturi are on their way here," the doctor said as we all crowded the first floor. "One of my contacts saw them crossing through Philadelphia."

"Goody," Stefan smiled widely as Vladimir nodded along.

They were enjoying this far too much.

"The wolves will be there," a young man stated looking over at Edward and Isabella.

"What time are we expecting them then?" Elazar asked from his position with his own coven.

"Day after tomorrow if we're lucky…" Edward answered armed curled around his dull wife.

At his scolding eyes I smirked.

"And Alice? Where is she?" someone from the Olympic coven asked.

At the resounding silence they all just seemed to sulk.

Eventually they all scattered outside. Liam and Siobhan hugged me briefly and joined the others outside as a bonfire was created. Maggie and I settled for walking around the house and catching up briefly.

"This is madness Carlisle," his voice carried down at the end of the hallway.

"I know but I would not have asked you to come if I did not think this was a serious matter," the doctor said quietly.

"The Volturi are not coming to listen to reason and you know it. You were among them for some time- you know that they are coming only for destruction."

"It won't happen my friend. I promise."

He scoffed. "Excuse me if I don't hold much weight to your words."

There was a sigh. "There is not one day that has gone by that I do not think back to that night. I made a mistake. I should have done- I should have done the right thing but I-"

"I'm not the one you have to explain yourself to."

"…I know. I am trying but Liam or Garret always impede me."

There is a soft hum, "Garret?"

"He refuses to say much to me, but I believe them to be close friends given how protective he is of her."

"…Interesting."

"I am trying my friend…"

"I do not know that I will stay here for this Carlisle. The Volturi will slaughter us all. Witnesses or not."

"It will not come to that."

"I will stay so long as _she_ does as well. Nothing more and nothing less Carlisle."

"She? Could it be my friend? After so long…"

"Nothing more and nothing less Carlisle."

Maggie tugged on my hand and I hid us both in time to see Carlisle and Alistair pass by us and down the stairs.

Smiling softly I guide us outside where the others are gathered.

.

.

.

I am Vampire.

I have met my mate.

The Volturi are coming.

I am Iona Doyle.

.

.

.

* _A leanbh_ _: my child  
_

* * *

I am **Loving** this fic so much! I hope you are too.  
I LOVE Alistair and I just had to write this.

- **PLEASE let me know what you think. Reviews always inspire me to write more!  
**

 **-** At this point I honestly don't know how many more chapters there will be. Haha I keep saying one or two more but then I start writing and I think it'll be longer than originally planned.

 **REVIEW**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

* * *

 **Check out my other stories as well, if you like this one~**

* * *

 **"Nothing's Wrong" - Echosmith**

We walk like there's nothing wrong

She's sitting alone in the chair  
She covers her eyes with her hair  
She smokes one last cigarette  
And waits for the whole world to turn

She's loving the smell in the air  
She'd stop but she really doesn't care  
What's she to do? Wait for the whole world to burn?  
Cause kids like us,  
We don't know when to stop

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong

He places a rose in her hair  
He stops for a moment and stares  
Her beauty's a wonder,  
Makes him forget about the end  
Cause when it's all over  
Who's really gonna care?

We're gonna walk (oh) _[x4]_

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong


	4. Nothing's Wrong 04

Please enjoy! SORRY for the lateness!

PLEASE READ:

-This will be slightly AU in some parts in order to fit my own plot.

-This will not focus on the majority of the Cullen's. ONLY on Emmett and some Carlisle.

\- I am taking creative license on some parts since they were never really explored by Meyers.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [Information] - AlistairOC**

Name: Iona Doyle  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 15th  
Species: Vampire  
Age Changed: 22 years old  
Born in: Kilkenny, Ireland  
Changed in: Boston, Massachusetts  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Both animal and human blood  
Special Abilities: can hide herself (or anyone she touches) for everyone and everything  
Coven: Member of the Irish Coven lead by Siobhan and Liam

Name: Alistair  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: around 1300  
Species: Vampire  
Changed: 1320s by George  
Age Changed: around 20 years old  
Born in: England  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Human blood  
Special Abilities: Tracking  
Coven: None

.

 **-If the FIRST sentence starts with BOLD lettering then this SECTION happened in the PAST**

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [04] – AlistairOC**

.

.

.

My name is Iona Doyle.

I am Vampire.

The Volturi are coming.

.

.

.

"I do not know that I will stay here for this Carlisle. The Volturi will slaughter us all. Witnesses or not."

"It will not come to that."

"I will stay so long as _she_ does as well. Nothing more and nothing less Carlisle."

"She? Could it be my friend? After so long…"

"Nothing more and nothing less Carlisle."

Maggie tugged on my hand and I hid us both in time to see Carlisle and Alistair pass by us and down the stairs.

Smiling softly I guide us outside where the others are gathered.

.

.

.

 **After that one night I was careful wherever I went.** If I wasn't feeding, then I was at work and then bunkered down at home. My paranoia was warranted in my opinion, yet at the same time the number of possibilities were racing through my mind. I still hadn't met others like me, not since _he_ happened.

This new group could be what I needed. They could finally provide me with the answers I need, since I woke up that day no longer the same girl I once was.

But could I do it? Could I trust them to not hurt me?

I trusted him after all.  
He was one of them.  
He made me one of them- unintentional as it was.

The woman Siobhan seemed genuine, the younger one eager. The man though- her mate, Liam… he did not seem to like me much. It wasn't hard to tell from the tensed shoulders and the steel gaze.

 _What do I do father?_ I thought as I sat on the damp grass in front of his grave.

.

.

.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Maggie said as we quietly walked outside and drifted towards the forest line.

Smiling innocently at her I shrugged, "Tell you what?"

"Tch, I assume Liam and Siobhan know?"

"I don't know about Siobhan but yes Liam knows."

"Well he's good looking at least…"

"You're horrible…"

"You love me anyway."

"Sadly…" I said laughing as we joined Liam and Siobhan by the glowing fire.

The two smiled warmly at us Siobhan pulling Maggie to sit next to her on the log and Liam prompting me to sit in front of him.

.

.

.

 **When I first approached them after that night Siobhan greeted me with open arms and warm smile that made me uncomfortably safe.**

 _Can I really trust them father?_

 _I want to._

We sat at a table in silence for a long time before she introduced herself once more along with her companions. Maggie was smiling slightly- she looked young, _how old was she when she turned?_

Liam, the man was her mate and he was staring at me from the other side of the room. His eyes were cold and hard, but his body was loose- meaning if there was an altercation he would leave me no room to act.

I tried not to hunch in on myself under his crushing scrutiny.

The minute Siobhan said she turned Maggie, panic set in and I fled.

My body curled up in the bathtub, my hands shook, and my eyes slammed shut as it all came back once more like a nightmare.

His teeth breaking through my skin and sinking deep.  
The sharp burst of pain and the warm liquid running along my flushed skin.  
His teeth ripping away from my neck and the hard impact of my body onto the cement.

 _STOP. STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP._

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

.

.

.

My eyes slid shut as I leaned back against Liam and enjoyed his fingers softly manipulate my hair into a complicated braid.

Around me the others talked loudly and boisterously. The air smelled odd with the presence of the fire, the trees, the vampires, and the wolf-shifters.  
So odd.

The vampires present began talking of their previous battles. It was amusing hearing Garret and Jasper try an outdo each other. It was lighthearted jibes that for a second almost made everyone forget just why we are all really here.

Vladimir and Stefan break in with their stories of the Volturi and their ruthlessness. They sound far too gleeful about this soon-to-be confrontation with them. Liam squeezes my shoulder and I know that he shares my sentiment. Siobhan stares at them disapprovingly but says nothing, as Carlisle steps in to calm them down.

Stefan sniffs haughtily, "We'll see how you feel about it when they come in a few days looking to eradicate us all…"

Silence fills the night shortly after Edwards, "It won't come to that."

 _You are too idealistic._

 _You too Iona?_

 _There's a reason everyone avoids the Volturi, Edward. They do not listen to reason that does not align with their own selfish wills._

 _They won't hurt us._

 _The chances of them wanting to hurt us is high- we're all on their shit list now after all._

He snorts out loud and we all look at him as he embarrassingly looks away, scowling at my quiet snickering and Garrets loud laugh.

.

.

.

 **Seven months after I fled, I sat in front of my father's grave staring at the bright yellow sunflowers I had placed at the base.** Their presence appeared two hours after I got there.

"What do you want?" I hissed out my body angling into a defensive position even from the ground. I could feel Liam shift from his position yards away from us.

She held out her hands in a placating manner, "There was obviously a misunderstanding between us."

"Leave me at peace," my gaze went back to the flowers.

"Maggie was turned because she wanted me to. I gave her the option of living or dying and she chose to live," she explained not moving from her position.

She sighed.

"Maggie is one of the lucky ones…" she trails off and I glance at her to see a brief flash of pain.

"I was 20 when I was changed. I unknowingly attracted the attention of a vampire named Sancar- he wanted me for his harem…"

My eyes widen and I can feel myself trembling.

"He abducted me in the middle of the night, raped me…" a sharp breath, "He took me back to his home where I experienced the change. I killed him- eventually."

I stared at her horrified, Liam was now at her side hands curled softly around her in support.

"I traveled alone for some time, learning about our vampire lifestyle. I learned about the Volturi and the laws in place for our kind before returning home to Ireland," she smiled softly at me.

She patted Liam's hand affectionately, "It is here that I met my Liam and Maggie later on."

My eyes devour the sight of the female vampire in front of me. She is so strong. She went through so much and here she stands in front of me. A warm but strong presence arms opened wide offering me a place. A place…

"Your experience must have not been a willing one and I am truly sorry for that. Not all vampires are like that. We are not like that. When you are ready to talk to us… if _you_ decide to confide in us we will be here…"

"Be strong Iona Doyle…" her melodic voice carries in the wind as the couple walks away from me.

I let myself collapse on the damp grass, eyes squeezed shut. My hand desperately pressed against the cool marble, as I curl up and wish I could still cry.

.

.

.

The stories continue Liam's voice washing over me as he talks about his experience in the Irish Rebellion of 1641. Garret starts chiming in about his numerous American battles and I slip away into the house.

It is warm inside and I drift in fingers softly tracing the walls, mind wandering.

The harsh whispers break through the fog and I stop at the den doorway to see _them_ arguing. Before I can leave unseen they stare at me startled and horrified.

She smooths her perfect hair and looks at me wanting to say something but not really knowing what to start with.

 _His_ eyes are wide and fingers twitching at his sides. Gazing at me with a horrified and guilty expression.

I hope that those feelings will never leave him…  
I hope that he will be haunted by what he did…

"Iona…" he steps towards me and a threatening growl escapes me before I can stop myself.

My body tenses ready to fight, my eyes narrow, and I can feel my lips curl into a snarl.

He looks helplessly at me.  
I want to punch him in the face.  
I want him to feel my pain.  
His eyes are pleading me.

 _I WANT. I WANT. I WANT._

An arm curls around my shoulders, heavy and grounding.

He smells of leather and rain; pleasing and startling.

I let myself lean against him, fingers gripping his coat.

He leads me away without a word only a threatening glance directed at _him_.

Siobhan, who is standing in the hallway caresses my cheek comfortingly and leaves me to be led upstairs.

I lay curled up against him-lips softly against his neck.  
He is warm and solid, comforting and anchoring.  
Lips touch my hair and I let myself drift off.

.

.

.

 **Three weeks later I stood before them nervously.**

"My name is Iona Doyle… I was attacked, bitten, and left to die. I'm sure _he_ thought _he_ had drained me dry. Instead I was left alone in the dark alley of my apartments to suffer through the change by myself. I killed a man after waking and fled not long after."

Siobhan, Liam and Maggie looked at me with understanding eyes and then grew shocked at my last statement.

"The one who did this to me was named Emmett Cullen…"

.

.

.

I am Vampire.

I am of the Irish Coven.

I am Strong.

I am Iona Doyle.

.

.

.

* * *

Okay guys this chapter was supposed to be 50% Iona/Alistair, 40% Iona/Irish Coven, 10% Iona/Emmett AND it pretty much turned out 95% Iona/Irish Coven, 5% Iona/Emmett/Alistair haha

I just couldn't stop writing about the Irish coven- I love exploring them! (I promise there will be more Iona/Alistair bonding moments next chapter but expect a lot more Iona/Irish coven moments because there's still so much more of their story that I want to write!)

- **PLEASE let me know what you think. Reviews always inspire me to write more!  
**

 **-Also if there is something you'd like to see, let me know! Can't promise it'll happen but hey maybe it will~**

 **REVIEW!**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

* * *

 **Check out my other stories as well, if you like this one~**

* * *

 **"Nothing's Wrong" - Echosmith**

We walk like there's nothing wrong

She's sitting alone in the chair  
She covers her eyes with her hair  
She smokes one last cigarette  
And waits for the whole world to turn

She's loving the smell in the air  
She'd stop but she really doesn't care  
What's she to do? Wait for the whole world to burn?  
Cause kids like us,  
We don't know when to stop

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong

He places a rose in her hair  
He stops for a moment and stares  
Her beauty's a wonder,  
Makes him forget about the end  
Cause when it's all over  
Who's really gonna care?

We're gonna walk (oh) _[x4]_

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong


	5. Nothing's Wrong 05

SO SORRY for the lateness!

PLEASE READ:

-This will be slightly AU in some parts in order to fit my own plot.

-This will not focus on the majority of the Cullen's. ONLY on Emmett and some Carlisle.

\- I am taking creative license on some parts since they were never really explored by Meyers.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [Information] - AlistairOC**

Name: Iona Doyle  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 15th  
Species: Vampire  
Age Changed: 22 years old  
Born in: Kilkenny, Ireland  
Changed in: Boston, Massachusetts  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Both animal and human blood  
Special Abilities: can hide herself (or anyone she touches) for everyone and everything  
Coven: Member of the Irish Coven lead by Siobhan and Liam

Name: Alistair  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: around 1300  
Species: Vampire  
Changed: 1320s by George  
Age Changed: around 20 years old  
Born in: England  
Current Home: Unknown-Nomad  
Diet: Human blood  
Special Abilities: Tracking  
Coven: None

.

 **-If the FIRST sentence starts with BOLD lettering then this SECTION happened in the PAST**

* * *

 **Nothing's Wrong [05] – AlistairOC**

.

.

.

I am Vampire.

I am of the Irish Coven.

I am Strong.

I am Iona Doyle

.

.

.

 **Three weeks later I stood before them nervously.**

"My name is Iona Doyle… I was attacked, bitten, and left to die. I'm sure _he_ thought _he_ had drained me dry. Instead I was left alone in the dark alley of my apartment to suffer through the change by myself. I killed a man after waking and fled not long after."

Siobhan, Liam and Maggie looked at me with understanding eyes and then grew shocked at my last statement.

"The one who did this to me was named Emmett Cullen…"

.

.

.

 **The Irish coven was certainly surprised at my story**. Even the man-Liam who clearly did not trust me, looked upon me with empathy. Siobhan looked so horrified, if vampire could go pale I am sure she would have resembled a ghost, instead her hands trembled. Maggie launched herself at me, strong arms wrapping me in a hug that made me squirm awkwardly.

It was a long and confusing night. A night full on unanswered questions finally being answered. Finally I was learning about this new thing that I had become. Information that made sense and that was given to me by those who have been like me for much longer. Books and fairytales were ridiculous for the most part.

Siobhan and Maggie explained everything, Liam cutting in here and there when he felt the need. It was so much. So much. So many things that _he_ should have told me, that _his_ family should have answered. If only… if only _he_ hadn't run away… if only _his_ father would have bothered to check on me…

"I hate him…" I whisper cutting through Siobhan's explanation of The Volturi.

There is a moment of silence before she nods, "It is okay to hate him but do not let that hatred and anger take over. Do not let it motivate your reason for living now…"

"… I don't know that I can do that."

"You can. It took me a long time to let go of my anger… but once I did- it was liberating. I realized that I had a second chance at a life of my choosing," Siobhan smiles warmly over at Liam.

I do not want to let go of my anger. I cannot do that.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

I want him to know what he did to me. I want him to hurt like I am now.

I glare at the table, so angry… I am so angry just at the thought of _him._ "I will not forgive him Siobhan. He deserves to suffer for this."

"Singers… singers are temptation to our kind. Their blood is… like a sirens call that cannot be ignored…"

"That does not excuse what he did to me!"

"Iona… you have to understand that resisting a singer is hard. It is not something that most vampires can do. In the presence of one most vampire lose control of themselves. In their mind all that matters is thirst…"

"Then he should have stayed away! No one forced him to follow me everywhere! No one told him to approach me!" I scream my hands shaking.

"His father should have checked on me… instead of leaving me there like garbage," I hiss standing abruptly, the wooden chair splintering under my grip. I stare at the pieces of wood aware of Siobhan approaching me while looks at me intensely.

"I will never forgive him…" pushing the anger and anguish aside I glance at these three new people in my life before I storm out of the house.

I will never forget.

I will never forgive.

I won't let him forget either.

.

.

.

"I hate him… years later and the anger has never left me," I mumble against his neck. The room is bathed in the soft glow of dawn. "I've lived a good life- full of adventure and happiness but it is always in the back of my mind…"

His hand lays heavy on my hip, a welcomed weight that grounds me. The scent of leather and rain makes me practically boneless around him.

"Siobhan always tells me to let go of the anger and to forgive him. If only so that I can 'truly' move on but I can't. I won't." My words echo in the room and I know that everyone in the house can hear me as well.

"Whether you forgive him or not is up to you. You are entitled to your feelings and actions no matter what others may think you should do or feel…" his lips touch my hair and I press my own on his skin. He shudders and I smile, content as my hand plays with his fingers.

Is this what love feels like father?

.

.

.

Maggie and I are standing in the forest around us all the others are practicing their fighting skills. Just in case they say. It is a smart move on their part. The Volturi are certainly not coming to this dreary state to hear reason.

For the most part they've all paired up and are sparing. At the other end of the clearing Bella is still being motivated to actually manifest her powers into helping someone other than herself. As entertain as it is to see Edward crumple at the electrical bolts, her whining voice is grating me.

"Are you going to give it a try?" she asks, her eyes focused on the shifter that is now fighting one of the Amazonian sisters.

I glance at them and roll my eyes annoyed at having been force to come her by Siobhan. "No… you should give it a try though. You've never gone against any of them after all…"

Emmett is leaning by a tree, isolated from everyone else. At his side is the blonde mate and some of the Denali coven members.

"You have?"

He looks up and catches my eyes, he looks guilty and apologetic. But I am past wanting apologies or explanations from him. I'm sure he heard me this morning.

"The benefits of traveling. You meet a lot of nomads and covens along the way…"

A heavy arm lands on my shoulders and I huff at hearing his laughter. "It's how I met this bottle of sunshine," Garret teases. "We were both after the same prey if I remember correctly."

"Tch… I found him first and if it wasn't for me you would have exposed us with your glittering form," I shrug his arm off smirking.

"You were glittering too sweetheart…"

"I didn't almost get caught by Demetri…"

"Only because you were so busy stealing my breakfast."

"Early bird gets the worm and all that jazz," I drawl grinning. Garret always has a way of making me forget about everything. He always finds a way to make me smile.

"Demetri from The Volturi?" Maggie exclaims eyes wide, "You never said anything to us about that."

I scoff, "Siobhan would have found a way to keep me in Ireland for the rest of my life if she knew. Besides if it hadn't been for that who knows if ever would have befriended this goofball," I smile at Garret bumping into him affectionately.

"Yeah… we bonded over escaping Demetri's grasp. Been best friends ever since," he chuckles and pulls me away toward the house leaving the others behind.

The tress are vibrant and we can hear the animals within it. It is a peaceful walk and comforting to have him at my side after a couple of years of not seeing each other.

"He asked about our relationship you know?"

"Who asked?"

He gives me a dull stare and I crack a smile as I look away.

"It's amazing to see you become so flustered at the mention of someone. You've never showed interest before," he teased grabbing my hand and swinging them between us.

"I have so," I cried indignantly.

He snorts, "Your brief stint with Demetri doesn't count…"

"That was one time and we agreed to never speak of that incident ever again!" I hiss squeezing his hand and throwing his into a tree. "You pinkie promised!"

He lays sprawled on the ground laughing uproariously, "I know…I know… I promise never to mention it to your new beau…"

My eyes go wide in panic, "Don't even joke about that! Geez… it was a moment of insanity that I never repeated again…"

"Not that he didn't try," he teases grinning up at me as I glare.

He pulls me down to the forest floor with him still laughing, "I really missed you sunshine."

"I missed you too goofball…"

.

.

.

We were all gathered in the living room waiting for the main Cullens to grace us with their presence. Most were scattered around the room talking amicably. Siobhan and Liam were in a discussion with Amun and his mate, while Maggie seemed to be in an animated talk with one of the younger wolf shifters.

I stood close by the door mindful of those around me. Garret sat by the Denali member Kate, angled towards her, his gaze never really leaving her. Interesting. I would have to tease him about that next time.

"Feeling better?"

Startled I look at Alistair and I am so thankful that I can't blush anymore. My human-self would have been bright red by now and probably stuttering. He leans against the wall next to me, his arm brushing against mine, and those red eyes locked on me. I nod, not able to make up any words at the moment.

Across the room Garret snickers, at me no doubt, causing me to grab the fake piece of fruit and hurl it at his face. "You missed sunshine!" he crows laughing not seeing the second piece of food which pelts him in face.

"Ha!" I laugh leaning against Alistair as I giggle joyously holding onto his arm. He smiles softly down at me making me look away but I smile nonetheless.

The room is lighthearted until they come in grim-faced.

The Doctor steps to the head of the room, the rest of the Cullens flanking him in a show of a united front. Obviously this is not good news.

"It seems that they are close to the Midwest now. They should be arriving in a couple of days," Carlisle tells us with a frown. Esme holds onto to his arm in comfort, lips tight and eyes weary.

Jasper steps up informing us, "A friend reached out and said that The Volturi has been going around eliminating those that they believe might help us."

"Well that's not good," Garret broke in trying to lighten the mood.

Vladimir and Stefan both scoff but I can see the glee in their eyes, at the thought of fighting against The Volturi when the time comes. Those two were dangerous.

At my side Alistair drapes his arm around my shoulders; a heavy and welcomed weight that draws me away from bad thoughts.

"We will have to use our time wisely and keep preparing for them," Carlisle says before turning on the passive looking Isabella, "You have to keep going until you manifest the shield Bella… it is the one thing that might help us."

The woman nods quietly before gliding upstairs to her child, Edward not far behind her. She's scared and running. I wonder if she could escape cleanly from all of this, before the confrontation happens… if she would. Would she damn us all to The Volturi if she could escape with her child and Edward? She probably would…

Shaking my head I push away from the wall grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house with me. "I've been wanting to see the little town… come with me?" I ask as I continue to walk down the path not waiting for him.

There is a rush of air before I am lifted off the ground and placed over his shoulder. He is running at full speed his laughter sharp and enchanting, even as I scream and my own laughter joins his- I feel… complete.

.

.

.

The little town is just that… a little town with a few local shops and restaurants. Everyone seems to know everyone and the people who are walking around are happy.

Alistair and I are walking down the street, his arm around my shoulders once again. Despite not being able to really feel the weather I take advantage of it in order to press myself closer to him. I'm sure to everyone else we seem like a normal couple. How amusing…

In the end we end up sitting at a small table outside a café. There's cups of coffee in front of us just in case the humans get suspicious.

"How did you meet him?"

Glancing at him I smile, "You mean Garret?" at his nod I grin.

"It was quite amusing actually. I had just gotten to Anzio, Italy a couple days before I ran into him. I was hungry so of course I found this man and I was working on luring him over to me. When Garret pops up out of nowhere not even bothering to hide in the shadows- he's just standing there in his almighty glittering form… in front of this human. We were lucky there was no one else around as well to see."

Snickering I continue. "We started fighting over whose lunch he was and we got so into it that we didn't notice that the human was running away from there. By the time we noticed were weren't alone anymore…" I trail off and look at him.

His red eyes are soft but gleaming in the soft glow of the café. The night sky and glowing moon makes his blonde hair stand out. He continues to smile softly, not saying anything.

"While we were busy arguing in broad daylight over the human Demetri of The Volturi had found us…"

"He found you?"

"Yeah… he was not happy. Garret and I had no choice but to work together to escape him. He followed us for over a week until my gift finally manifested and we were able to lose him somewhere in eastern China."

"But you and Garret have been friends ever since?"

"I couldn't get rid of him even if I wanted to. The goofball is my best friend…" I tell him smiling softly.

"I'm glad you have someone like him," he says his hands caressing mine. "He was quite adamant that should I hurt you he would make me suffer since death would be far too lenient."

At that I burst out laughing because it is something that Garret would do. "He didn't scare you off did he?"

He smirks and pulls me away from the café to the edge of the forest line; settling the rose he swiped from the table within my hair before we take off on a run smiles on our lips.

.

.

.

I am Vampire.

I feel complete.

I am Iona Doyle.

.

.

.

* * *

So Garret kind of pushed himself into this chapter BUT I made sure to include Alistair/Iona moments!

I'm not all together happy with this chapter and I might go back and edit somethings... I don't know... I guess I'll see.  
I hope you guys like it though.

 **-Also if there is something you'd like to see, let me know! Can't promise it'll happen but hey maybe it will~**

 **REVIEW!**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

* * *

 **Check out my other stories as well, if you like this one~**

* * *

 **"Nothing's Wrong" - Echosmith**

We walk like there's nothing wrong

She's sitting alone in the chair  
She covers her eyes with her hair  
She smokes one last cigarette  
And waits for the whole world to turn

She's loving the smell in the air  
She'd stop but she really doesn't care  
What's she to do? Wait for the whole world to burn?  
Cause kids like us,  
We don't know when to stop

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong

He places a rose in her hair  
He stops for a moment and stares  
Her beauty's a wonder,  
Makes him forget about the end  
Cause when it's all over  
Who's really gonna care?

We're gonna walk (oh) _[x4]_

We walk, we walk  
We just keep walking  
We move, we move  
We just keep moving on  
We sing, we sing,  
We sing at the top of our lungs  
We walk, we walk,  
We walk like nothing's wrong  
We walk like there's nothing wrong


End file.
